


I'm Not Strong, Alpha

by goobzoop



Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron is God, Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Triggers for Bullying, And violence, Bonding, Bullying, Character are all 18+, Dont Hate Me Tho, For Hateful Speech and Possibly Insulting Language, Hate Speech, Hateful Language, Highschool AU, Hurt Spencer Reid, I Know You're Here for That, I Probably Made up A/B/O Lure, I am Not a Smart Man Jenny, Im Better at One-Shots, M/M, Oh yea there's hate speech, Omega Spencer Reid, Omegaverse, One Shot, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reid is a Kissless Virgin, Scents & Smells, Smut, Sorry Im not Updating my MultiChapter Fics, Take this for what you will, They do the dirty, True Mates, aaron to the rescue, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goobzoop/pseuds/goobzoop
Summary: Spencer Reid is a lonely, unmated Omega at a school full of nasty Betas and uninterested Alphas. When they take the bullying too far, who will save him?Here’s my disclaimer: I’ve never written A/B/O before and I don’t claim to know very much about the lure. I’m just making shit up here, so don’t get angry if I fudge it up a bit. Just think of it as my own personal A/B/O AU if you find yourself annoyed at my possible inconsistency. That is all. Thank you. I love you.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Omegaverse (Separate Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754338
Comments: 19
Kudos: 562





	I'm Not Strong, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bunch of tags that outline what kind of triggers bight be in here
> 
> Edited for spelling though I probably didn't catch all of em.

Spencer was 18 and unmated. It was embarrassing. It was far too old for someone not to be mated, for what he was. Everyone in his senior class was either an Alpha or a Beta. But not Spencer. Spencer was Omega, and the only one at his school. Plus he was dangerously close to 19 and graduating without so much as a whiff of his mate. 

That fact alone led him to face a lot of bullying, mostly from Betas with something to prove. The Alphas often didn’t pay him any mind. They had better things to do, and they didn’t tend to be hostile towards anyone other than rival Alphas. That didn’t stop the Betas from getting territorial, however. 

They didn’t like the fact that Spencer was one of a kind, at least in their own small school, and they didn’t like the fact that he could _bond_. They acted like he was out to steal their Alphas when that wasn’t even how it worked in the first place. They didn’t have to compete with him for Alphas. Spencer had a true mate out there somewhere and he was more than content to wait around until they showed up. But they could be jealous little creatures, those Betas. 

Other than the fact that he was Omega, Spencer wasn’t too popular anyway. That particular fact had come to light far before anyone was concerned about secondaries. All throughout school he’d been bullied and harassed. It’d started young in elementary school when he’d been enrolled in the spelling bee and crushed every single opponent without so much as blinking, and went all the way up to state, then region, and finally country, and holy crap, he sure got special treatment from it. The teachers swooned over him. However, that left his classmates feeling like he was some sort of super nerd and a big ol’ stealer of attention. 

And that part was true, because all throughout school he’d been the teacher’s pet. Who likes the teacher’s pet? Nobody. Even the other nerds wouldn’t let him into their click because they were jealous. Imagine that, not even being accepted by the nerds?

So Spencer had gone through elementary, middle and up to high school without so much as a couple of friends to have his back when things got rough. It meant he was always getting into trouble. Or trouble was always finding its way to him, really. He didn’t invite the mean kids to shove him in lockers or steal his gym clothes or shoot spitballs at the back of his head. 

It was sad, and it was a bit of a running joke around school that Spencer was basically a walking target. No matter which class he was in there was always someone around that would give him a little hell. 

…

On Thursday afternoon, Spencer was feeling a bit out of sorts. Instead of heading to gym like he usually would at that time, he headed for the nurse’s office because he thought that one of his migraines might be coming on. He’d really just wanted somewhere dark to lay down and a couple of Tylenol to stifle the pain that was sure to start creeping up. 

Surprisingly, he had a low-grade temperature to go along with the slight pounding in his head and so the nurse happily doled out a few Tylenol for him and he’d taken them with a smile. She let him lie down on one of the cots in the back and sit out gym which he’d already missed about 10 minutes of. No complaints there. 

He was just teetering on edge of consciousness, about to slip into a cozy dream about a house made out of ice-cream and covered in rainbow sprinkles when he head shuffling in the doorway of the dark room. He just wanted to keep thinking about that ice cream house and ignore whoever was out there, probably the nurse, and fall sleep. 

Whispering started, however, and it pulled him from his dream once and for all. The voices were low and deep, and a rancid smell wafted into the room, and Spencer recognized it as one of the most detestable Betas he’d ever met. 

“Shhh— be quiet!” He hissed under his breath. “He’s in here somewhere”

“Where? Maybe he didn’t go to the nurse.” A second Beta said in a hushed voice. 

“Yeah, he did. I’m sure of it. Where else would he go? It’s not like he would skip class or anything for no reason. He’s way too chickenshit for that. He’s got be here.” 

“Yeah, but where?”

“I don’t know, Jesus, that’s why we’re looking. Idiot.”

“Hey, fuck you, dude. I’m just trying to help.”

“You can help by looking harder.”

“It’s too dark in he— Oww!” The second Beta snarled, kicking his foot into the pointy edge of a filing cabinet and doubling over in pain. 

“Fucking watch where you’re going! That was so loud! My god. You’re useless! I should’ve brought Ben.” 

“I’m way better than Ben!”

“Says you. I bet he could find that little twerp no problem.”

“Well I don’t see you finding him any faster than me, fucking hypocrite.”

“Yeah, that’s because I’m too busy babysitting your incompetent ass.”

“I’m not— hey. There’s another room back there.” The second Beta chirped a bit too loudly. 

“He’s definitely back there. C’mon.” The first Beta said.

Spencer listened to the exchange with bated breath and a million scenarios filtered through his head and none of them were in his favor. He couldn’t run because the only exit led into the hallway they were walking down and the windows in the small room were dead bolted down. He was trapped. 

He tried to cover himself with the blanket but then he just felt stupid because he looked about as obvious as a toddler hiding behind a fork.

So he scuffled under the cot and tried to stay as still and as quiet as possible. Within seconds of getting into place, the two boys came in through the doorway and started looking around. Spencer tried not to choke on the stench of rotten eggs that came along with them. 

“Where is he?” The second Beta said.

“I don’t know. He’s in here somewhere, I know it.”

“You said he was. I don’t see him.”

“Well then why don’t you fucking look around a little.” The first Beta hissed. 

Spencer tried to hold his breath as long as he could. He didn’t know whether or not the Betas could smell his scent. Omegas didn’t smell so strongly except to their true Mates. But he didn’t want to chance it. 

They started opening cabinets and looking behind things, a lot of snide remarks peppered in between, and finally the first Beta that Spencer had too long a history with squatted down and peered under the cot. 

Shoot. 

Spencer let out the big breath that he was holding when he was met with the fiery eyes of the Beta staring back at him. 

“There you are, little twerp.” He grinned. 

With one arm he reached under and grabbed at Spencer’s arm, pulling him out from under the cot. Spencer shook wildly with fear but didn’t say a word. It felt like everything was trapped inside and all he could do was shake. 

“Yo! C’mere! I got em. Little shit was hiding under the bed. What an _Omega_.” He laughed. “What, you really think we wouldn’t be able to find you under there?”

Spencer looked away. He didn’t want to answer, or look at him, or be there in that room with those hateful Betas at all. His head was pounding now more than ever. 

“He looks like he’s going to shit himself” The second Beta chuckled, and came over to tug on a piece of Spencer’s long hair. When Spencer winced he smiled wickedly. 

“He’s waiting outside, let’s go.” The first Beta snarled at Spencer, and Spencer found himself complying. He got up off the floor and followed the two Betas out of the dim room, outside into the brightly lit hallway, and through a pair of double doors that led into the stair well. Inside, Spencer saw Vince and the evil smile that erupted on his face as he walked though the doors. At first he thought that going along with the two Betas would keep him out of more trouble. Like keeping them happy would lead to less of a beat down, but seeing Vince told Spencer that he was terribly, terribly wrong.

Vince was even worse than that other Beta that despised him. Vince was a Beta, too, but Vince was _wicked_. Vince was evil. Vince hated Spencer and he didn’t even know what he did to Vince that made him act that way. Whatever it was, it must’ve been bad, Spencer thought, because Vince was always gave him the hardest time out of everyone he knew. He was downright violent. Today wasn’t going to be any exception, either. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Little soy-boy.” Vince grinned. “What, thought you could skip out on gym? Thought you had special privileges? Think you’re exempt cause all the teacher’s like you, hm? 

Too bad they don’t know you’re some kind of _freak_.” He snarled. “Some kind of Omega freak. No friend having weirdo. Fucking autistic loner. God, you’re so fucking weird.”

Beside Spencer, the other two Betas were snickering. Vince got up from the step that he was sitting on and started circling Spencer like a shark. He could smell blood. First, he tripped Spencer. It sent him sprawling on the floor. He banged his elbow on the concrete and let out a yelp. Second, he send a kick right in his ribs and that made Spencer lose his breath. Third, the other two joined in. They had Spencer crying out in pain as their sneakers crashed into his body. His head, arms, legs. His stomach and worst of all, his groin. That one hurt. That made Spencer see stars as the pain shot through him like a bolt of electricity. Plus there were the nasty comments. The ones about Spencer being a know-it-all, and his bland personality, and his ugly looks. 

“Pussy bitch!” The Beta taunted.

“Look at his face!” the other Beta laughed. “He looks like he sucked off a lemon.”

“Little twat. He’s so fucking pathetic” Vince sneered. “He’s not even trying to get up. Just lying on the floor fucking _taking_ it. Jesus, what kind of special do you have to be to do that?” 

The one beta kicked Spencer hard in the side, starting to get hysterical now with a wild look in his eyes. 

“P-Please… p-please stop…” Spencer cried from the floor, hugging his abdomen tight as if he thought that would stave off any more blows. 

“Aww little guy wants us to stop!” The crazed beta mocked. 

“What do you think, Vince, should we stop?” The other Beta laughed. “He looks like he’s had enough.”

“He hasn’t seen shit yet.” Vince growled. 

Vince bent down, grabbed underneath Spencer’s shoulders, and hoisted him up like a ragdoll.

“No! Let m-me go!”

“Grab his legs, Kyle.”

The crazed Beta, Kyle, took hold of Spencer’s ankles and helped Vince lift him up from the ground. The two of them carried Spencer out the back stairwell door into the field behind the school. Spencer was on the verge of hyperventilating. He couldn’t move his arms or his legs, and the boys’ grips dug hard into his flesh and almost definitely left black and blue marks underneath. 

“Let me down! P-Please! Vince, please! L-Let me go!” Spencer cried. 

“Shut the fuck up, _Omega_.” 

“Vince, p-please. I... I h-have to get to class.” Spencer begged. 

“Who the fuck cares about class?” The Beta laughed.

They were halfway across the football field by then, and heading towards the end of it. Spencer could see the goal post looming over him as they came closer, and he tried to squirm against the hands gripped around him, but it was futile. It only made his captors laugh and shake him around tauntingly. 

Vince unceremoniously dropped him on the ground and he hit the grass with a thud. He was dizzy with pain at the Betas’ disgusting, rotten smell burning his nose. He brought his arms up protectively to his chest and crammed himself into the tiniest little ball that he could, trying to make himself so small that he might disappear. 

It didn’t work. Vince picked him up off the ground, which wasn’t that hard, because he weighed just about fifty kilograms soaking wet. He was all skin and bones. 

Vince pushed him up against the goal post and she smacked into it with a sickening crack. 

“Get the fucking rope, dude.” Vince demanded. The other two scrambled around Spencer, looping the rope around and around him. They pulled it so tight. So incredibly tight that there was barely room enough for Spencer’s lungs to expand at all. Then they come at him with duct tape and it clung to Spencer’s skin, pulling at it and making him feel like he was being ripped apart by gross little slugs. 

“What— What are you doing?!” Spencer shrieked. “You can’t! L-Let me down!” 

“Shut your mouth, freak!” The Beta snarled. 

Vince smirked at the other Beta, and then shot Spencer a menacing glare. “Scream all you want, Omega, nobody can hear you all the way other here. Scream till your fucking lungs go raw.”

“I—I—“ Spencer whimpered. 

Kyle wrapped the duct tape around Spencer’s legs upwards of 30 more times before he sat back on the grass and admired his work. Spencer looked so helpless tied up on the goal post. And he was. He couldn’t move, not even an inch. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t wiggle his fingers, even, because they were plastered tightly against his thighs under the rope. 

“What are you gonna do with him now?” Kyle asked.

Vince looked at the sniffling boy and clicked his tongue. “Little bitch can smell us, fucking amazing scented, but we have to smell his rancid _Omega_ stink. He doesn’t deserve to smell it. I’m gonna fix that shit.”

He tore off a piece of duct tape and plastered it over Spencer’s nose. When Spencer cried out again, it came out nasally and that sent the other two Betas into hysterics. 

“Stap! Pease, stap! Take that aff!”

“I don’t care what you want.” Vince growled. “Nobody gives a shit.”

He plucked off another piece of duct tape and slapped it over Spencer’s eyes. 

“Hay—!” Spencer squeaked. “That’s— that’s— I can’t _see_!”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock!” The Beta scoffed. “You’re really dumb for a nerd.”

“I—I— want to go hame, lat me down…” Spencer sniffed. Hot tears were forming behind the duct tape and rolling down his cheeks through the little creases. 

“Dude, he’s fucking crying.” Kyle said. 

Vince came over and poked Spencer in the stomach hard. “He’s an Omega, what did you expect? You’re so pathetic. Jesus Christ. You’re probably going to die up here. I’m going to leave you here all night, and you’re probably going to fucking _die_. It gets real cold at night. Bet you know that, huh? In that big brain of yours? Do you know how long it takes for someone to freeze? You know how many hours it takes for your fingers to turn black and fall off?”

Spencer wanted to tell him exactly how long it would take, because he could quote every single medical textbook he’d ever read, but he was much smarter than that jerk and he knew that would only be adding fuel to the fire. 

“N-no.”

“Well look at that. Found something he doesn’t know.” Vince said. “But you’ll know soon enough, won’t you, little bitch?”

“No, I— P-Pease!” 

“See you tomorrow, Bitch boy.” Vince taunted. “Or maybe not.” 

“Don’t go—!” Spencer cried after them. “Come back! Pease! Lat me down! I don’t want to die! Pease!”

There was no response. Just the sound of birds chirping in the distance, by the tree line at the edge of the field. 

It was nearing 12 noon, and the second to last period of the day, so there wouldn’t be any more students coming out onto the field, and there weren’t any practices on Thursdays, so Spencer knew he had no hope of rescue. 

The hours seemed to tick by slowly. He stopped yelling for help after the first hour. His throat had started to ache and his chest burned. And maybe Vince was right. 

Maybe no-one could hear him. 

oOoOoOo

“Please, please , pleaseeeee?” Sean whined through the phone. “I’ll never ask for anything else ever again, Aaron, please?” 

Aaron sighed, not really wanting to go back to his old high school to pick up his little brother. He’d left that place four years ago and he didn’t want to go back even for a second to do his little brother a favor. 

His really annoying little brother. Who, for the record, was _constantly_ asking for favors. He just usually didn’t have to do anything that involved going anywhere because he was usually on campus and a hundred miles from Sean. 

“No.” Aaron said, even though he knew he was going to give in eventually. Sean was a good kid deep down. Deep, deep down. 

“But then I’ll have to walk home! Justin ditched me to drive Sarah to his place and now I’m stranded here! Home is like, an hour walk! AN HOUR!” 

“You could use the exercise.” 

“Excuse you? I know you didn’t just call me fat.” Sean huffed. “But I’ll let it slide because you’re such a great car-driving brother.”

“...You’re buying the McDonalds then.”

“YES!” 

Aaron could hear Sean stumble into something on the other end. He was probably doing a happy dance or jumping around triumphantly. Aaron couldn’t blame him. It was October and getting pretty cold out. An hours walk home sounded terrible. 

So that’s how Aaron found himself parked in the lot of his old high school and hesitating on the car door handle. Did he really want to go in there? Maybe he could honk the horn and hope Sean would hear him. 

And he did. Quite a few times. But it seemed like Sean wasn’t in that part of the building and couldn’t hear it. 

So Aaron got out of the car and the minute he stepped outside he was hit with the most _delicious_ smell in the entire world. Mouth watering, fall to your knees, heart stopping goodness. That smell could make the blind see. It could make a cloudy day clear. It could make a man faint. 

And he nearly did. Aaron staggered back and slumped again the car door. He had his hand to his chest, right on his heart, which was thumping madly. 

“Oh my god...” he muttered under his breath. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but it wasn’t towards wherever Sean was waiting. He could deal with that later. He was after one thing only, and it was that angelic scent filling the air. 

He ran past the double doors into the building and the smell was everywhere. It made sense, because whoever was behind that smell obviously went to school there, but it felt like he was suffocating in it. In a good way. He sucked in a lungful of air and savored it. 

It was strong to the left, so he headed down a long hallway and then to the right, and another left. It was getting stronger and stronger and Aaron felt more and more infatuated. 

“Aaron—!” 

Behind him, Sean poked his head out from one of the classrooms and Aaron turned around to see him. 

“Aaron, where are you going?” He laughed. 

“I just— I have to— There's this _smell._ “ he said. 

“What...?” 

“I have to do something. I just, I’ll be right back—“ he said in a hurried tone. 

“What could you possibly have to do? Hey— Aaron, stop! Where are you goi— hey!” He called after him. 

Aaron didn’t have _time_ for that. He followed the scent to a pair of double doors leading into a stair well and exited right through it into the back of the school. 

Who was even back here?

It grew stronger as Aaron followed it up the small hill into the area where all the sports were held. The baseball diamond, the football field, the tennis court. 

His head felt dizzy. It was like he was intoxicated. Like he drank a 6-pack of beer and everything turned funny. And the smell was so, so strong. Caramel, old books, and extra dark coffee. God, it was divine. 

He took in another breath and looked to his right, seeing what it was he was searching for. A lithe figure strung up on the side of the football goal post. Aaron’s inner Alpha flared up with rage and longing and excitement in a weird flurry of emotion, and headed straight for it. 

oOoOoOo

It was starting to get dark outside. Spencer had a perfect view of the sunset, save for the duct tape blinding him. He could feel it, though. The temperature was dropping along with the sun. By the time classes had let out, and then afterschool activities, it had to be at least 50 degrees. 

Spencer was only wearing a cardigan over top of a plain gray tee. He didn’t expect to go outside. He didn’t expect to be tied up outside until nightfall, either. 

But there he was. And all he could do was think about the goosepimples running up and down his limbs in waves. Prick, prick, prick. It was flippin’ freezing. 

The tears on his face had long since dried, but his lips were chapped from all the tears and the cold mixing together and they hurt. They were really the only thing not tied up and it was hard to stop himself from chewing at his bottom lip in distraction. And Boredom. 

He was just about done reciting _The Iliad_ in his head when he started tipping to the side, dozing off. If he slept like that he was sure to leave a crook in his neck, but what other option did he have, stay awake all night? 

And just as he was losing sight of _The Iliad_ , running towards gray, static _nothingness_ , he perked up. 

There were footsteps coming towards him. Heavy footsteps, and they were hurried. Maybe Vince had come back to hurt him some more, or toss a cold bucket of water on him for good measure. 

“D-don't hurt me.” Spencer whispered. It was a small, scared voice. “Pease, go away.”

“Hello?” The voice said. Spencer had never heard that voice before. 

It was older. And deep, and smooth in a calming sort of way. 

“I-I don’t know you.” Spencer murmured. He still couldn’t trust him, no matter how nice his voice was. 

“I know. I don’t know you either.” The voice said, and Spencer could hear him stepping closer until he was standing right in front of him and he could faintly make out his body heat. “But I’m here to help.”

“I— you are...? You’re nat, you’re nat going to hurt me?” 

“No, sweetheart. I would never.” 

Spencer gasped. He’d never heard that before. He must be an Alpha. A very confused Alpha. That sort of name was reversed for someone that you _love_. 

“I erm— I’m okay...” Spencer said lamely. He was tied to a pole; He wasn’t okay. “Really.”

“Here, let me. I’m going to peel off the tape, okay? It might hurt just a little.” He said. 

It was brighter than Spencer thought it was, but he wasn’t a sundial, how could he have known? The voice had a face after that, and Spencer couldn’t help but notice those dark eyes, and midnight black hair, and he thought they were fitting to such a silky smooth voice. So dark and handsome...

“Was that too bad? I’m going to do the next one.” He said in a hushed voice. 

Spencer shook his head. He peeled off the tape from Spencer’s nose and—

Spencer’s head perked up. 

There was something in the air and he knew _exactly_ what it was. No amount of journal articles or old fashioned legends could have prepared him for that _scent._ He could know what it was and what it meant immediately because he knew more than should be legal, but a book simply couldn’t convey heaven turned into a smell. 

“A-Alpha!” Spencer cried. His eyes went wide like saucers, his mouth fell open, and every inch of him itched to touch the man. 

“Alpha!” Spencer repeated. “I—I—I—“

“Shhh. Little Omega. It’s okay. I’m here.” He cooed. “I’m going to get you down. I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you.”

He was even closer, reaching out to peel the tape off from around him, and Spencer inhaled in as far as he could. His senses danced with all these rich tones of whiskey and leather and apples. It was like smelling home. The home you didn’t even know you had, but suddenly could never, _ever_ live without. 

So this was his mate. His Alpha. His everything, and more. 

Spencer shuffled under the ropes, squirming harder than he had even when he was first put up, and the Alpha chuckled lightly at him. Spencer’s heart nearly imploded. That laugh was everything. It only made him squirm harder. 

“Shh, baby, I need you to be still for me while I cut this rope, okay?” He said softly. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Spencer said immediately. 

His Alpha looked up at him with a dopey smile on his face, mixed with a whole lot of awe. Like it was the most perfect thing Spencer could have said, and Spencer felt his belly burn hot with satisfaction. He pleased his Alpha. He was so happy. 

He stayed as still as he could, and his Alpha took him down from the post, gathering him up in his arms, and holding him tight. He was so warm pressed against him. 

The burning in Spencer’s skin didn’t bother him. Nothing could. The rope burns around his ankles, the stiff joints, the aching ribs. None of it. He was in his Alpha’s arms and nothing else mattered. His Alpha would protect him now. He didn’t have to worry.

“C’mon, little Omega. Let’s get you home.” He whispered up against Spencer’s ear. 

His walked down the field with Spencer in his arms like he was a princess, and he wasted no time asking Spencer his name and his age and the name of the street where he grew up. He wanted to know everything. 

His favorite color was yellow, and he loved reading so much that he was usually reading more so than he wasn’t, and his goldfish’s name was Newton, and he could stuff 67 MnMs in his mouth as the same time.

And he felt like making a nest. Which he’d never felt before, and almost felt embarrassed to admit, but not really because this was his Alpha and his Alpha would never judge him. 

And he learned that his Alpha’s name was Aaron, which was _so handsome_ , and he was a senior in college and he wanted to be a lawyer, trained for triathlons, and he had a brother named Sean, a dog named Poppy, and he could fit 68 MnMs in his mouth. Though Spencer doubted that last one. 

By the time they reached the school, Spencer felt like he knew his Alpha for his whole life. 

oOoOoOo

Aaron didn’t let go of his Omega until he absolutely had to. He buckled him into the front seat of his car, and almost snarled at Sean when he gave him lip for making him ride in the back. Having Spencer out of his arms was bad enough. He didn’t need his little brother giving him an attitude too. 

He dropped off Sean at home and then drove Spencer to his house. They sat in the driveway, heat blasting at an ungodly rate, and he was looking over at his little Omega, all beautiful brown waves and big amber eyes, and he wanted Spencer to invite him inside.

He didn’t need to ask his Omega to invite him inside. He was _his_. He could go in. He could do whatever he wanted. But his Omega has been through a lot today and he could sense how fragile he felt. How scared he was, and how he was brimming with emotion now, having just met his Alpha for the first time. It was a lot for him to go through in a day. 

“I... I don’t want you to go, Alpha.” Spencer murmured, and rubbed his thumb over his Alpha’s hand that was clasped around his. 

“You want me to stay, baby?” He whispered. 

“Yes, please.” Spencer said, looking up into his dark eyes. “Don’t go. I need you. Please?”

That was good enough. 

“Of course not, Spencer. Anything you want. Anything, okay?” Aaron said, tipping up his Omega’s chin and pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

Spencer nodded his head and waited for his Alpha to take the lead. Inside, they met with Spencer’s mother who was having one of her off days, and locked herself in her room. 

Spencer’s eyes fell, but he looked up at Aaron and promised him she’d meet him on a better day. Aaron smiled back softly and asked to take him to his room. 

He was going to help Spencer build his nest. The little Omega deserved it. 

“I... I want... that. And that...” Spencer said shyly, pointing to different pillows and blankets around his room. Aaron picked them up, one after another, and gave them to his twitchy Omega as he scrambled back and forth to his walk-in closet. 

Lots of Omegas got to have the room in the house with the biggest closet to accommodate for a nest, but Spencer never thought that he’d actually get to use his for that purpose. He’d just been storing books in there up until now. 

“It’s gotta— gotta be perfect.” Spencer breathed out. He was flushed in the face and concentrating hard. 

Aaron smiled proudly at him, and sat back on the bed, watching him work. He was fussing now with the blankets and pillows inside the closet, seemingly trying to get them just right. It was an art, making a nest. Aaron has never actually seen an Omega’s nest before but he knew they were all unique and suited to be comfy enough to sleep, and mate, and other things, in. 

Spencer had quieted down a little at this point, and Aaron questioned him softly. 

“All finished, little dove?”

“Mmh...” Spencer poked out from the closet and teetered on his feet in front of him. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“I, uhm...” 

“Hmm?” Aaron cooed. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” 

“I want... your sweater...” Spencer said. He was blushing madly. It went all the way down his neck to his chest. 

“You want my sweater? Of course. You can have it.” Aaron pulled it over his head and was left in a white tee. He handed it to his Omega who grabbed and hugged it immediately. His buried his face in it and smelled his unabashedly, groaning into the fabric. 

“Oh...” Aaron smiled sweetly. “For your nest?”

Spencer smiled and nodded, going back to the closet to put the sweater in just the right place. 

“All done, Alpha.” 

Aaron finally went over and got to see what Spencer made. He didn’t know how a pile of blankets could be beautiful, but it was so, so beautiful. Spencer was sitting in the middle of a pile of pillows and surrounding him a few blankets of soft pastel colors were interwoven. He looked like an angel sitting on top of a cloud. The most perfect person in the entire world, and the most perfect scent, and he was _his_. His Omega. His Omega’s nest. It was amazing. 

“Do.. do you like it Alpha?” Spencer looked up at him with big eyes. 

Aaron knelt down in front of Spencer and cupped his face in his big hand. “Oh, my little Omega, it’s perfect. I’m so proud of you. It’s so comfy and beautiful and perfect. Just like you.” 

Spencer blushed and giggled, and rested his head against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron brought his hand up to rake through Spencer’s long hair and it made the Omega purr against him. 

Aaron grabbed behind him and shut the door, making it just dim enough to see his Omega next to him in the hazy light. 

“Your Alpha is so, so proud, Spencer. You’re so strong and wonderful.”

“I-I’m not strong, Alpha, I let those Bet—“

“No, baby. You are. You didn’t deserve that at all, but you handled it so well. You were so good. You did so good. You know it wasn’t your fault, right?

“Alpha, I—“ 

“No, baby. You didn’t do a single thing wrong. You didn’t let anyone do anything. And I’m here to protect you now. I won’t ever let that happen again. I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you. You’re mine… Mine to protect.” He whispered, his voice growling with emotion.

“Thank you, Alpha...” Spencer whispered back. “I—I— I love you...”

Aaron’s eyes shot to Spencer’s little form and his lips slid like honey into the warmest smile he’d ever worn. “I love you too, my little Omega.” He rubbed his thumb in circles on Spencer’s check and he Omega keened into it. 

oOoOoOo

Spencer’s heart was going to burst in his chest. He was wholly and inescapably in love with his Alpha and it burned in every cell of his body, and he could physically feel it. In every single cell. It was like he was on fire, but the fire didn’t hurt, it just sort of tingled and simmered at an even, steady heat. 

He’d never read about that before. He was experiencing a lot of new things that he’d never heard of. He was so stimulated you could have popped him like a balloon. And he wanted his Alpha to do exactly that. 

Aaron tipped his chin up again from where it was resting on his broad shoulder, and Spencer had his first kiss. It tasted like whiskey and leather and apples and Spencer moaned instantly. It was intoxicating. It was bliss. He needed more. 

Then his Alpha kissed him again, and again, and again. And when hoisted Spencer up into his lap, he felt like was sitting in the safest little spot in the world. A little spot that was reserved for him only. His Alpha’s lap was his new favorite place in the whole world. Better than the nest. Better than the Library. Although he wondered briefly if he could get Aaron to come to the library with him some time...

And then his Alpha kissed down his neck and he let out a soft mewl of appreciation. He was heating up fast. He let Aaron slide his cardigan off, and then his tee up over his head, and he pulled longingly at the hem of Aaron shirt before the Alpha smiled and slipped it over his head too, revealing his broad, hairy chest and toned muscles. Spencer was speechless. He did moan, though. Loudly. 

He ran his down his Alpha’s chest and couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“A-Alpha” he murmured. “Y-you, you’re so...”

“Hmm?” 

“So.. so...” 

“Use your words, sweetheart. You like my chest, huh?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Spencer said, blushing. He found it hard to articulate at the moment. “I n-need you.”

“You have me, baby. Come here.” 

He pulled Spencer up for another kiss, this time parting his lips and sliding his tongue in the little Omega’s mouth. 

His hands felt so big against Spencer’s lithe body, and it made him feel safe and secure. They trailed down toward his hips and bucked in response. He was so eager. So, so eager to feel his Alpha’s touch.

Aaron squeezed his hips and traced his fingers along the inside of his waist band before getting to the button and unfastening it. 

Spencer blushed knowing that Aaron was about to take off his pants and see the wet spot underneath him where his slick had seeped out. It practically drenched the seat of his pants. 

But Aaron’s smile grew so wide when he saw that, and he growled deep in his chest. “Oh, Spencer...” 

He Alpha slid his hand down the back of his briefs and touched his fingers against his slick, and brought it to his nose, taking a big whiff of it. His eyes dilated tremendously. Spencer watched in awe. Then he licked the slick right off his finger and moaned. His moan was so deep and sexy and Spencer got harder just hearing it. His Alpha’s moan was like music to his ears. 

“Lay back, Sweetheart.” 

Aaron tugged his own jeans off and climbed over top of Spencer, making sure to keep his Omega’s head propped up on a comfy pillow. 

“You’re so beautiful, Spencer.” He cooed. “You want me to lick you? Would you like that, baby?”

Spencer nodded again and again. 

His legs were already wide and wrapped around his Alpha’s waist, and Aaron slid down between them easily. 

Wet. Hot. Slippery. Spencer had never felt anything close to what it felt like to have Aaron’s tongue lapping over his hole, licking up his slick. He grabbed the sheets when the tongue tried to press inside. It slipped in, and he moaned out. 

Aaron’s tongue fucked his little hole over and over until he was shaking and the entire thing could fit inside.

“I’m going to take you, my little Omega. Okay?” 

“Yes, Alpha. Take me. I’m yours, please.” Spencer whined. 

“That’s what I like to hear, baby.” He murmured and kissed his lips. 

His Alpha was over top him now, taking up every part of his vision, and every other sense he had. All he could smell was whiskey and leather and apples, and all he could feel was Aaron’s skin pressed up against his. And the pressure of his huge hard cock against his wet hole, starting to enter. Alpha’s cocks were generally bigger than average, and Aaron was no exception. It burned instantly when he pressed in the tip. 

Spencer let his head fall back onto his nesting pillows, and groaned. It felt so good. So, so good to be filled up. Like it was always meant to be this way. Like he was complete.

Aaron pushed in until he was full up and pressed another kiss to Spencer. “Put your arms around my shoulders, Omega.” He whispered, and Spencer complied. 

He began moving his hips and fucking in and out of Spencer. He wanted more. Harder, deeper, faster. But his Alpha was going so slow. He whined against his shoulder. “P-please, Alpha—“ 

“Shh, Spence. I don’t want to hurt you, baby. Give it a minute.”

Spencer nodded and rest his head back again. He tried to be patient as Aaron’s dick slid in and out of him. He could feel every single inch. Every single vein and angle and he just wanted his Alpha to pound into him without holding back. 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

The pace started to pick up, then, after Spencer started to lose some tension, and he got exactly what he needed. Aaron thrust hard into him, hitting him deep, satisfying a craving that he couldn’t put into words. 

And then he hit his prostrate and everything went from full volume to ‘standing right next to the speakers, I’m going to need hearing aides’. It was deafening. And his Alpha smiled proudly when Spencer threw back his head and moaned in pleasure. It was entirely uninhibited and absolutely intimate. Aaron's knot started to swell and grow and it put even more pressure on his Omega’s prostate. He kept his pace even and his aim right on that one spot, and watched as his little Omega tipped over the edge of ecstasy without even being touched, crying out for his Alpha. 

“Oh, Omega, Spencer. Oh god, Sweetheart, you’re amazing. Look at you.” He said, still thrusting into him. He was breathing heavy, now. His knot swelled to full size and he couldn’t move an inch, even to thrust, and he came violently, spilling his seed into Spencer. 

“A-Alpha” he said in Daze. He could feel the warm heat growing inside of him. 

“Mmh, Omega.” Aaron hummed. “Give me your neck, Sweetheart." Spencer had already presented it to him from the time he came. It was instinctual. His sweaty hair was pulled to the side and Aaron bit down on his scent gland, puncturing the skin, and mixing them together permanently. 

It created an even more perfect smell than Aaron already had. Spencer wanted to faint. He was so dizzy at the sheer brilliance of that smell. His and his mate’s smell. Caramel and whiskey, old books and leather, extra dark coffee and apples. Mouth watering. Heart stopping. Love. 

When Spencer looked back at his Mate, he was exposing his neck too, and Spencer gasped. His Mate was presenting to _him_ , an Omega. That was unheard of. Omegas didn’t bite Alphas. Alphas bit Omegas, and other Omegas, and they bit other Betas, and they bit whoever they wanted. But Omega’s didn’t bite their Alphas.

Aaron was his True Mate _and_ wanted him to be his only Mate. 

Spencer started tearing up. Aaron noticed his sniffles and brought him in close for a hug. “Shhh, Spence, are you okay? Don’t want to bite? It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“N-no, Alpha I want it.” He whispered. “B-but I’m just an Omega. You d-don’t want that.” 

“ _I_ tell _you_ what I want, my little Omega. I’m the Alpha here. And I want you. Just you. Got it?” 

“Okay…” Spencer tried to hide a tiny smile. 

“Claim me, Spence.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like this?


End file.
